<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>they're so pretty (it hurts) by Donkey</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547051">they're so pretty (it hurts)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donkey/pseuds/Donkey'>Donkey</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vana writes shitty ninjago fanfic [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Cuddling, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Morning Kisses, No Angst, Romantic Fluff, Sweet, dumb lovebugs. i dont rlly know how to describe it other than they want to snuggle LOL, uh. its rlly rlyl sweet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 20:01:00</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>558</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29547051</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Donkey/pseuds/Donkey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>kai and jay cuddle. they're in love &lt;3</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kai/Jay Walker</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>vana writes shitty ninjago fanfic [9]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1745536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>they're so pretty (it hurts)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multifandom_Otaku/gifts">Multifandom_Otaku</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>    it was mid day. the sun had long since risen, the clouds covering the burning star, and the sky was a bit too blue for a bad evening. jay had yet to wake up from his slumber, kai wide awake and cuddling him carefully. the two had fallen asleep together after a long, long night of talking about feelings, and it was safe to say the rest was far from undeserved; the two had cried from joy at one point, but we don't talk about that. we don't talk about the longing glances, the cute smiles, the sweet nothings, the whispers of jay; 'can i - can i lay on your chest? the sound of a heartbeat always calms me down.'  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     if it wasn't obvious, jay had been in love for a while. he had spent a long, long while imagining this — imagining the two of them living in a quaint, domestic neighborhood, a dog, a cat, and each other within its walls. imagining the two cuddled up all sweet, him pretending to be asleep as kai holds on tight. it was like he was living his dream, cheesy be damned. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     kai wouldn't admit it, but jay knew he felt the same way. it wasn't jay who whispered sweet nothings to him all night. it wasn't jay who blushed when he turned into his hold. it wasn't jay who brushed the hair out of his face while he slept, cupping his face tenderly, cringing when he felt him move under his touch; it was kai, the man who was currently humming a small tune, running a hand through his hair lightly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     jay let out a quiet yawn, shifting in his spot with a stretch, and kai went still, if not for a moment. he smiled as jay's eyes opened, and all jay could think about was how pretty he was. "good mornin', sleepyhead."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "morn." jay went to dig his head further into kai's chest, ready to go back to sleep, and kai moved back. his boyfriend whined softly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     "it's 2pm, birdie. we need to get up." he really, really didn't want to. this spot was safe — a loving little hideaway from the world, and that was all the two needed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     jay tried again, this time finding purchase; he wrapped his hands around kai's sides, grinning into the soft skin near his collarbone. he liked the constant feeling of warm when he was with kai, and he could once again hear his heartbeat: steadily getting faster and faster, a tribute to how lucky he was. "i don' want to."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     kai turned his head, leaning down to kiss jay's hair, and slowly started to move the two of them. he stood, carefully prying the blonde’s arms off of his form with an apologetic look. "i've got you, c'mon." jay whined, relenting nonetheless, and kai chuckled quietly at how annoyed he looked. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>      shuffling his way off the king size bed, jay practically fell into kai’s arms. he was fully ready for his boyfriend to carry him to whatever task the two would have to accomplish today, masks be damned. he didn’t want to go get it (he says, as if it was a hard task – their gis were just a wardrobe away), perfectly content right where he was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>     kai leaned up to kiss his jaw lightly. “c’mon, dumbie. let’s get you ready.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>HIHI!!! hi!! i edited an old fic bc this one is far cuter for plasma and brrrr. got back into ninjago, u should b able to find old ninjago fics on my acc !! </p>
<p>dm me @ VULG4RITY#3093 for a fun lil hidey hole server ft mc &gt;:-]</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>